


When All Else Fails...

by Shaicarus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Noct's birthday, Prompto is a dork, Soft boys being soft, Stuffed fish, The cuddly kind not the edible kind, They're all dorks, written for the kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaicarus/pseuds/Shaicarus
Summary: This was, without a doubt, probably the stupidest idea ever. And yet Prompto found himself walking into the store, picking up the oversized fish, and carrying it up to the cashier. He even got it gift wrapped.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some people go to the kink meme to read and write smut. I apparently go to the kink meme to fill the least smutty, most harmless requests. I'm like a benign fairy godmother with an odd fixation on Prompto-related prompts.  
> The prompt:  
> "Prompto dose not know what to get Noctis for the first birthday that they get to share as friends. At the last minute and out of panic of not having a gift to give Prompto gets Noctis a giant plushy fish. 
> 
> ++++++Noctis thinks it's the best gift ever!"

The age old question: what do you get for the guy who has everything?  
  
Seriously, it wasn't as if Noct really wanted for anything. He offered to get Prompto a camera once, because he expressed mild interest in getting a better one, like it was nothing. He could probably afford anything Prompto might get him with his pocket change.  
  
"You do know he doesn't actually care, right?" Ignis pointed out, after the eighteenth bout of Prompto spilling his shopping woes to the advisor. "He'll be happy with anything you decide to give him."  
  
"That's not the point!" Prompto wailed, throwing his hands up before he dramatically toppled over onto the couch. Ignis cleared his throat sharply, and Prompto shifted his overwrought swoon enough that his boots were hanging off the edge of the couch, rather than on the cushion. "The first birthday between friends is supposed to be _special_."  
  
"You could try asking him what he wants," Ignis pointed out, with all the enthusiasm of a man who had made the same suggestion half a dozen times over the course of the last three days.  
  
"He doesn't _want_ anything!" Prompto lamented, lifting his forearms to cover his eyes.   
  
"Then just tell him 'happy birthday,'" Ignis sighed. Prompto scowled at him over the edge of his arm with one eye. Ignoring the baleful glare, Ignis asked, "If I feed you, will you let me get some actual work done?"  
  
There was a beat of silence, and then Prompto heaved himself upright and sulked, "Yeah, alright." Ignis shoved a plate into his hands.  
  
Prompto tried to pout through the meal, but it was surprisingly hard to pout through good food. And afterwards Ignis flapped a dishtowel at him until he carted his butt back out the door.  
  
He supposed there really was no sense in worrying over it anymore, he reflected glumly, considering Noct's birthday was _tomorrow_. If he hadn't found anything yet, it probably wasn't going to happen in the next twelve hours.  
  
And then he paused mid-step and backed up a few paces, staring into the brightly lit window display of a toy store. There were all kinds of under the sea decorations, and in the middle of the display, there was something like a plush goldfish. It was shimmering gold and white, with red glass eyes and a red horn poking from its head. Its body alone was as big as Prompto's torso, and its tail and fins, made of elaborate, white and gold, handkerchief-like cloth, doubled its length.  
  
This was, without a doubt, probably the stupidest idea ever. And yet Prompto found himself walking into the store, picking up the oversized fish, and carrying it up to the cashier. He even got it gift wrapped (well, gift bagged).  
  
*  
  
It was a stupid idea, Prompto told himself, as he knocked on Noct's door the next afternoon. He reminded himself, yet again, that it was the stupidest idea as he shoved the large, overly colorful bag into Noct's arms.  
  
"Hey, uh…Happy birthday!"  
  
Noct stared at it for a moment, puzzled, before he unceremoniously plopped down onto his knees on the floor. He pulled the bundle of tissue paper out from the top of the bag, and then blinked down at the plush fish.  
  
Prompto wrung his hands together and shifted on his feet and put some very real thought into fleeing back out the door as quickly as his legs would carry him as Noct pulled the fish from the bag.  
  
And then…Noct laughed. Not in an 'oh you're such an idiot way,' but more like a kid being handed cotton candy when he least expected it. He squished his face against the fish's for half a second, before he tucked it under his arm and stood back up. He flung an arm around Prompto's neck, hooking him into an awkward, one-armed headlock-and-noogie combo.  
  
"Thanks, Prom."  
  
Laughing, Prompto swatted Noct away ineffectually before ducking out of his hold. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now are we gonna play or not?" he asked, pointing one imperious finger at the television. "I still need to reclaim my dignity."  
  
With another snort of laughter, Noct bopped him over the head with the fish. "Good luck with that."  
  
*  
  
The door opened without so much as knock as Gladio invited himself inside, holding the door open so Ignis could follow him in, arms laden with what he needed to make dinner and dessert.  
  
The game had turned into a movie at some point, and Prompto was upside down on the couch, his legs thrown over the back of it. Noct was slumped down low, his feet on the couch, his shoulders propped up against the fish.  
  
"Noct. Prom. Fish," Gladio greeted in order. Ignis paused on his trek to the kitchen to double-take at the plush.  
  
"Her name is Lyre," Noct informed them blandly, not even bothering to take his eyes off the screen.   
  
Prompto shot them both a double thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess in fairness, it's a very pretty fish plushie. And forever more, or at least until Insomnia is blown to pieces (unless Noct put her in the armiger or whatever), she has a place of honor on Noct's couch so she can stare judgmentally at guests.


End file.
